Home Again: An Unwanted Guest (Kalos The Adventure Ends Sequel)
by AGthepokeshipper
Summary: Ash has stormed into the house clearly upset. Delia puzzled, asks Ash what is wrong but received no response. What exactly happened on Ash and Misty's first date? (The sequel to Kalos: The Adventure Ends, a Pokeshipping story following the events of Ash and Misty's first date!) One shot story! Even though it is a sequel...


**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters in this story._**

**_Notes: This is the sequel to Kalos: The Adventure Ends. I was not sure whether to write this. I have been incredibly busy with studying but after seeing Joselito's review asking for a sequel I felt I should. I hope it lives up to expectation! The initial idea was to tell the story of their first date, and make it a really romantic affair tying it all up in a neat little bow. However, things never seem to work that way for Ash and Misty so I felt I should deviate from this concept._**

**_Synopsis: Ash has stormed into the house clearly upset. Delia puzzled, asks Ash what is wrong but received no response. What exactly happened on Ash and Misty's first date?_**

**Home Again: An Unwanted Guest**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Ash was clearly frustrated. He suffered that night. He spent it reliving every minute of the evening he had just endured, from start to finish, over and over again. How could it have gone so wrong? It started incredibly well. Ash in his suit, picked up Misty and with the help of Ritchie who owned a restaurant that now stood at the lake which Misty fished him out of all those years ago. What did he do? It just did not add up. The restaurant was renowned as being one of the best in Kanto.

Misty was equally frustrated however, instead of her usual aggressive nature bubbling over the surface, she appeared weepy. Her sisters, as self-obsessed as ever, did not even hear her enter the gym, never mind the tears. It was not until an hour had passed that Daisy dashed into Misty's room worried that she had not returned home. The sight she was greeted with was unexpected to say the least. The most steely of the sensational sisters was curled up in a ball lying on her bed. As Daisy stepped into the room she noticed the used tissues strewn across the floor along with the gentle sobbing that seemed to echo through the room. Daisy was overcome with guilt, an emotion rarely felt by her or the other two sisters.

"Misty, what on earth is wrong? Don't cry!" Daisy's voice wobbled as she felt herself unexpectedly shaken by the image she faced. She sat on the bed and placed a hand on Misty's shoulder. The biggest surprise was that Misty shot upright and embraced Daisy. Who was this girl? Daisy was astounded by the contrast from her little sister's usual nature. Misty continued sobbing, the tears trickled down onto Daisy's brand new dress. The dress itself had been designed specifically for her by one of the top fashion designers in Kanto, but Daisy found herself not caring.

"It just went all wrong, it started off brilliantly, but very quickly it all got ruined." Misty was shrieking. Flabbergasted, Daisy realised that Lily and Violet had still not realised what was going on. Although as Misty would be quick to point out, she got on best with Daisy out of the three of them.

Back in Pallet Town, Ash remained in his foul mood. It just did not make sense, he leaned in for that kiss but Misty hesitated. Ash in his typical fashion got irritated whilst she just stood there looking sheepish, without saying a word. As quick as a Voltorb's flash it escalated to the point where Misty stormed off home. His mind wandered as to why she would reject him so blatantly? She was blushing throughout the meal as they exchanged jokes and compliments. Everything was perfect, but not anymore. Life was so much simpler when he was just a trainer, however, a niggling voice in the back of his mind told him he was loving having these issues. Another voice crept into his mind sounding strangely familiar to his mother. The voice berated him for his stupidity as Ash clamoured to find a solution to the conundrum he found himself in.

It had begun to rain in Pallet Town. The dark clouds and bolts of lightning seemed as though they had been summoned by Zekrom himself. Puddles fast formed around the drains which were clearly unable to cope with the substantial rainfall. The stark contrast was evident compared with earlier in the evening when Ash departed for his date. As he stepped out the door he was greeted with an aqua blue sky fitting for his date with the water type gym leader. The scorching sun beamed down onto his face, it was one of the rare occasions when his trademark hat was not present.

Cerulean City was quite the contrast right now. The skies were clear as the sun cast an orange glow across the horizon as it crept out of sight. The orange glow sent many a young adult throughout the city into reflective moods, however, as the glow crept into Misty's room she stood up and closed the blinds. Daisy still sat on the bed, she had tried to help Misty explain what had happened on the date but she refused to say.

A taxi slowly crept along the streets of Pallet Town, the rain was incredibly heavy and caused poor visibility hence the slow speed. It ground to a halt, after paying the fare a tall shadow stepped out into the rain and approached the Ketchum residence. The mysterious figure gave three powerful knocks taking Delia by surprise causing her to drop the dishes she was carrying. Despite this, no loud crash was observed as Mr Mime had managed to catch all of the plates. "Thank you Mimey" Delia cheerfully said.

Walking to the door she felt uneasy, they never had guests this late. Through the window pane in the door she spotted the mysterious figure, her anxiety grew. The towering presence seemed to strike fear into her, nonsense she was being silly she told herself. The worst part was she knew she was lying, she did not feel silly. She felt genuinely concerned. "IS ANYBODY THERE?" the voice shouted.

Three simple words is all it can take. It can confirm the anxiety or it can cause a sudden dissipation of it. Thankfully for Delia Ketchum, it was the latter. Brock's voice was always rather powerful, characterised by its deep tone. Delia politely invited him inside and offered him a beverage. She called for Ash to come down and meet his friend but Ash did not appear.

"Actually, it is about Ash why I am here!" Brock said before requesting permission to head upstairs to see him. Delia always admired Brock's manners, and was always thankful for the time he spent at the Ketchum resident splitting chores with Mr Mime. Brock always seemed like the father figure that Ash lacked in his life. She never really explained to Ash what happened, it sounds insensitive but Delia found it too painful to talk about. Ash never felt like he had to know, after all it would make no difference. Brock seeming to adopt this caring role, being a moral figurehead in Ash's life, Delia was forever indebted to Brock for this.

Brock made his way up the stairs and entered the room. "Ash, you in here?" Brock croaked.

"Yeah Brock" Ash responded coldly. He sat up, however, his face seemed devoid of emotion. He was clearly tired.

"I was there Ash. I saw your date."

"WHAT? WERE YOU SPYING ON US?" It was almost as though a nuclear bomb had exploded as Ash's face burned a fiery red. Delia again dropped her plates, but once again Mr Mime caught them. Except this time Delia could not find it in her to thank Mr Mime, she was worried.

"No, no, no. I was on a date with Holly, you know from Sinnoh? Well she came to Kanto not long ago and moved to Pewter City. Turns out she was offered a job at the museum as a researcher!" Brock soon realised he was digressing. "Ash, I know what went wrong and I witnessed everything."

In Cerulean, Misty's tears had dried up at this point as Daisy gave her a small comforting smile. Misty appreciated the effort, she really did, but she could not bring herself to show it. Daisy asked what had happened once again but again Misty did not respond. She simply said "Things got out of hand quickly, and well I just can't see Ash anymore". Daisy was speechless, her mind raced a million miles a minute postulating the plausible, the weird and the wonderful. All this with the downright impossible. At one point she hypothesized that Ash was in fact an alien and Misty had discovered he hid a pair of small feelers underneath his locks of hair. She did not dare tell Misty of the theories that swamped her mind, after all Misty would have a field day at her stupidity.

Back in Pallet Town, Brock delved into his story. "You went to the bathroom, just before the cheque, Misty was approached by a girl and as soon as she was done talking, Misty looked pale and increasingly anxious. It appeared to be a warning, to keep away from you. You guys left shortly after, and I saw that she followed soon after. I took a picture of her, yes that is maybe slightly creepy, but I sent it to Tracey, Dawn, May and Iris. Tracey responded back in an instance saying it was Melody from the Orange Islands?"

Ash fast realised, Melody had shown obvious interest in him when he was there, soon after this he performed his heroics, meeting Lugia in the process. Had she really followed him to Kanto?

"I confronted her." Brock stated. Ash looked up bemused. "I asked her why she was in Kanto and why she seemed to threaten Misty. She said she was crazy about you and that once she was old enough she always planned to hunt you down. I warned her that your heart lay with someone else and that if she pursued this she would only end up with you resenting her and that's if you would not already."

Ash was touched that his friend stood up for him. Brock proceeded to explain she stormed off but judging by her lack of presence anywhere near Ash's home he felt that the message had sunk in. Ash felt like such an idiot. Just in those few minutes when he was in the bathroom it had been like something had changed. It explained why Misty did not give him a reason for rejecting his kiss. "Take me to Cerulean City" Ash boldly said.

"Shouldn't we wait till morning?" Brock helpfully suggested.

"Okay, but I am going to text her asking her to stay in in the morning and that I was not mad! However, could you come with me? She will want to know how I found this out." Ash reluctantly asked. Brock smiled and agreed before Brock headed downstairs to take refuge on the couch for the night.

Daisy had departed Misty's room by this time. 1:00am, it was certainly getting late but Misty was far too upset to sleep. She just wanted to vanish from the face of the earth. How could she have let Melody get to her? Misty was embarrassed by the lack of confidence she had. She put it down to not knowing how Melody was in battle. Easily she could have challenged him but Melody seemed crazy. Almost as if she would have even attacked Misty. Her phone vibrated and lit up.

Glancing at the text she was puzzled. Why was he not upset? She began to wonder if he cared. She tried to quash these fears but to no avail. However, knowing at the end of the day she would at least have Ash's friendship at least provided some consolation which allowed her to drift into a shallow sleep.

The clock had barely hit 8am when Delia made her way into the living room of the Ketchum residence. The atrocious weather from the night before had dispersed with no trace, much to her delight. As she entered the living room though she was surprised to find that the living room did not contain Brock, in his place lay a note.

"We are on our way to Cerulean Gym, we have already eaten! Feeling much better today thank you for being there mum. Ash x"

She let out a small smile as she sat down. She knew that Ash's date could not have gone so tremendously wrong without some sort of reasoning. Her boy was hopefully going to finally get the girl she knew he had always wanted.

Just as she read the letter, the doorbell to the Cerulean Gym was ringing repeatedly. A tired Misty staggered onto her feet, out her bedroom and slowly made her way down the hall towards the entrance. As she opened the door with a yawn she squealed with excitement as she was greeted with the presence of Ash. She barely realised Brock was there. However, she turned a sheepish white immediately after this public display of affection hoping that Melody had not seen it. Brock practically dragged them into the dining room and sat them down across each other from a small table. He explained everything whilst Ash smiled and gestured her to take his hand, a request she obliged to. However, he did not expect her to then break down in tears. Ash stood up made his way to the seat next to her and embraced her. Misty begging for forgiveness while Ash insisted that there was nothing to forgive.

Suddenly there was a loud crash. The trio raced to their feet and towards the front desk. There was no sign of any danger, however they heard a large cry from the pool area, a Gyarados' cry. They stormed towards the pool and were greeted with the painful sight of Gyarados engulfed in an electronic net in clear distress. Melody stood atop of the diving board laughing.

"STOP THIS NOW MELODY! LET GYARADOS GO!" Ash yelled.

"Ooooh Ash anything you say Ash." She turned off the electrics. "However, I will turn it on again unless you agree to this. You battle me. If I win, you dump this scrawny little redhead, if you win I will leave you alone forever."

Ash looked at Misty, she was the only one who loved Pokémon as much as him. She was clearly upset, however, he knew how much he loved her and how much she loved him. "Misty, I have to do it." Misty was upset at hearing those words but this was one of the things she admired about Ash. He would never let an innocent person or Pokémon suffer.

"Beat her Ash, I know you can" Misty winked trying to hide the fear that was burning a hole through her.

Both trainers took their place at each end of the pool. "Ash let's make this interesting. One v one." Ash was reluctant to accept this. He had no idea what she had however, he had no choice.

"Okay" Ash muttered. Ash winked to Melody though "Ladies first."

He could not believe it, she fell for it. Ash was the Kalos league champion, a fact she seemed oblivious to. He knew he had to analyse his opponent first due to the lack of prior knowledge.

"Go Lapras!" She yelled.

Knowing his opponent's Pokémon, he felt much more at ease. "You do realise I am the champion of the Kalos League?" Melody's face dropped. She had no idea. This must have been very recent and now she realised how monumentally idiotic she had been. Misty stood at the side of the pool grinning.

"Go Bayleef!" Ash shouted, he gestured Bayleef to come closer and explained the situation. Bayleef turned to face Melody with a determined expression before giving a wink to Misty. This certainly helped to ease Misty's anxiety.

"Lapras use ICE BEAM!" However, Lapras looked up confused. Ash was also confused, this Lapras seemed very young, too young to know ice beam at least! Melody began ranting at Lapras. Ash was confused but Lapras, Lapras seemed very upset and downhearted.

"BAYLEEF USE RAZOR LEAF ON GYARADOS' NET!" Melody was too busy ranting at Lapras to realise. Well, this was until a towering Gyarados rose up to her level on the diving board. Melody looked up in awe at this magnificent creature, before her thoughts turned to regret as she got on her knees begging for forgiveness. Gyarados awaited a command from Misty, however she returned him to his pokeball.

Misty approached Melody and said "Ash is mine, if you try to ever pull a crazy stunt like this again, I will feed you to Gyarados. That is a promise. So do not ever show your face in Cerulean City again." Melody ran faster than a Rapidash, leaving Lapras behind. Misty cheerfully said to it "Lapras, would you like to stay with us?" Lapras, after seeing the loving care between Ash and Misty, along with their love of Pokemon, it seemed to radiate happiness and affectionately nodded.

Ash was surprised that Melody had in fact managed to intimidate Misty however, he did realise that assessing a person you barely know is challenging at the best of times, never mind one who is threatening you. However, the biggest thing that Ash felt from all of this, was his love and admiration of Misty. The way she handled the situation and even convinced a young Lapras to stay with her, was just incredible to Ash and reminded him what she was capable of.

Following this Brock knew who his work was done and made his way out of the gym. Well, he almost made it out, he almost stepped out towards the horizon. However, upon seeing the sensational sisters who had just awoken, he drifted into flirt mode and began cooking them breakfast. Despite their disgust at Brock's over the top affection he was a fantastic cook and they did appreciate all he has done for them.

Ash and Misty made their way into the seating area of the small arena. "Misty… Promise to hear me out… I think we should break up."

Misty was shocked, all happiness escaped her face replaced with a forlorn expression "But, but why…."

Ash replied quietly "Because I want our first date to be perfect…"

Misty gasped, it was a romantic notion but she thought of it differently. "Ash, we are not perfect, we never will be. Half the time I want to strangle you, the other half I just want to hug and kiss you. But I will always love you, and it is exactly because the date wasn't perfect that we should be happy. I mean it was typical us! It showed how nervous and insecure we are about this whole thing but when we are together, we… well at least I feel safe…"

Ash was glowing crimson. "Misty, I completely feel the exact same way. It's just, in the movies and that…"

"Stop right there mister," Misty interjected. "There is a reason those are movies and there is a reason I want you instead of someone like the guys in the movies! Although I do sometimes wonder why! Crazy girls stalking you across continents threatening me… Why do I bother?" As she gave a subtle wink with a cheeky grin.

"Well to be fair Misty you started off by stalking me too!"

The End?

Yes! So that is that, or is it? I only decided to write this because of Joselito requesting one. Don't get me wrong though! I enjoyed writing this one! I will not rule out writing more stories as part of these timelines, I feel that Ash and Misty are now in a position where they can rest assured that their relationship is actually secure. However, there is always the chance that more unexpected twists and turns could come along!

And last but not least, I would like to ask you that if you could, would you please spare the time to give me a review? It does not have to be substantial (or it can be) critique is the basis on which every author/writer improves! I can take it, I'm a rather steely chap truth be told! Or if it is to pay compliments, that will also make me happy!


End file.
